Aquamarine Cathedral
by Haruka Piro Tenou
Summary: Sora: Do I really have to do this? I hate writing. Well, it's Michiru's b-day, so Haruka decides to take serious improvements on their relationship. It has a surprise ending! ^-^
1. Default Chapter Title

**Aquamarine Cathedral.**

** **

Haruka thought very hard. Today was Michiru's birthday, and having invited her to Chez Alexandre, the most expensive French restaurant of town was not enough to Haruka. She had another gift, yet not enough for her taste. Suddenly, Haruka snapped out of it. Michiru was stepping the stairs. Haruka 's jaw dropped: Michiru, who for Haruka was beautiful enough, was more beautiful than ever. A sweat drop ran down her neck, and she felt miserable. She was only wearing a pair of jeans, a blue casual shirt, even more casual shoes, and a half smile, while the Michiru of her dreams was wearing a sleeveless sea-green long dress; a slit at the side showed enough amount of leg to make Haruka swallow hard. Her hair, usually down, was now tied in a loose bun, and running down those lovely ears, decorated with simple earrings, there were hair curls. Michiru giggled at her girlfriend.

"Ruka-chan, close your mouth." Haruka reacted, and quickly thinking of a way to erase her action, she smiled.

"So, ready?"

"When you are."

As a gentleman that she wasn't but pretended to be, Haruka offered her arm to Michiru, grabbed her blue Boxter keys, and opened the apartment door. And so, they had departed.

Haruka gave the keys to the guy that managed the parking. "If it returns with a scratch, you'll pay it, ok, man?" Haruka patted the scared boy in the back and opened the passenger's door, helping Michiru to get out of the car.

Once in the restaurant, Haruka ordered filet Mignon, and in an effort to look well to Michiru, Foie de Gras (A.N. Yuck… Foie de Gras is Pâté made of wild duck liver, and is especially expensive!) Michiru was not hungry, so she only ordered a glass of wine.

"So, my love, what have you done?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing, not yet. You know, it's winter, so we can't run at the carts. So I can say I have time for myself. And you?"

"In a couple of weeks I have a little concert. You wanna go?"

"But of course!" Haruka, half nervous, half happy, took her hand. "But, today, for being your special day." She winked, and silently took her to the ballroom while their food was being cooked.

_A silent and very young Michiru walks to her best friend's house. Her eyes are tear stained._

_"How could you?! I loved that violin, Mother! That violin was mine!" Michiru sobbed. "Father gave it to me!"_

_"Shut up, insolent child! Meanwhile you live in my house and I am your mother, everything you have is mine too." Her stepmother turned the face to another way. "Besides, we needed the money."_

_Michiru exploded. "You are not my mother! That violin was all I had left of my father… and you sold it! And this is not your house!" Suddenly, Michiru's face hurt. The woman had slapped her._

_Michiru came back to reality when she ringed Haruka's doorbell. A tall, blonde girl appeared at the door. Michiru burst into tears again. "Haruka!!" She threw herself in her friend's arms._

_"What happened, Michiru?" Haruka asked, getting her in her own room._

_"That woman sold my violin, Haruka…"_

_"What? That's not fair." Suddenly, Michiru must had seen Haruka's face lighten, cause she stopped crying. "Come, Michi." Michiru smiled weakly. Since she had known Haruka, she had put that friendly nick on her. Michi._

_They ran to the music room, a room that used to be closed several hours with them inside, listening Michiru play her now sold violin, or hearing Haruka play the piano. Haruka pulled up several cushions. Underneath them, and where they often sat down to talk, there was a kind of trunk. Haruka opened it._

_"Now, close your eyes and put out your hands." Michiru obeyed. Suddenly, she felt something made of wood. Made of wood?! She opened her eyes. It was a beautiful violin! It looked all the way like a Stradivarius. _

_"It was my mother's violin. She gave it to me before she died." She noticed her friend's happy but confused face, and smiled. "Yes, Michi, it is an Stradivarius. It's called the Aquamarine Cathedral."_

_A couple of years later._

_Michiru had an easy laugh. Haruka had finally caught her, but she was out of breath. Michiru really did run fast. They fell to the couch, and laughed for a while. Haruka was about to tell something, but suddenly she got caught in Michiru's eyes. Michiru's hand started to touch her friend's face and features. No more than air was between them. "Michi…"_

_Haruka sealed the gap between them with a kiss that within every moment became more passionate and desesperated. To her surprise, Michiru not only not pushed her away, but pushed into the kiss. A stairway to heaven, Haruka thought._

"Emmm… Michi…" Haruka was trying to make Michiru think she cool, but her insides were burning. "I have a problem… I love this girl, but I don't know if…"

Something inside Michiru said to her to "play her game." She knew what Haruka was going to say, but it would be fun. " Yes. And what is the problem?"

Haruka caught the hint. "I want to ask her something really important for me. You follow me?"

"Yeah."

"I want to ask her to marry me. I've loved her since I met her in 8th grade."

"And how is the ring?"

"Like this." Haruka got a velvet box out of her pocket. Inside there was a gold ring with two little diamonds. Michiru gasped. It was the more beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I'd tell that this girl would not had to think it twice!"

"Then…" Haruka got to her knees. "Michiru Kaioh, my heart jumps when you're near. A thousand springs don't equal you, and my brain goes numb when you walk by." Michiru giggled. "Michiru Kaioh, would you make this bad poem maker happy?" She presented the ring.

Michiru, almost with tears in her eyes, smiled. That was kind of smile she only gave Haruka. She, silently, took Haruka by the hand, and guided her to their room. Velvety darkness surrounded them, as the door closed. That night, Haruka slept very well.

Finito!

I tried to break my writer's block. It kinda worked, so it was not much ado about nothing. First fanfic I post here, and it was made only to prove how does Fanfiction.net works. I hope you liked it, but if not, I am SO SORRY! Hehe… Besides, I'm in a foreign country, so I have not the time to work the way I really work.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Now, this is a little sequel to my last fanfic, Aquamarine Cathedral. I'm still on a foreign country, so again, I'm not on my own style. Yet, it is a little more like it! And this is for the reader that said to me that he/she wanted to go to the wedding. Please, enjoy!

**Aquamarine Cathedral II: A big surprise!**

"And you, Kaioh Michiru, accept this woman as your legitimate wife?"

"Yes, I do?"

"Having both of you accepted, and by the power conferred on me, I pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Haruka, wearing a black tuxedo especially made for the wedding, moved the veil from her beautiful wife's face. She was burning on desire to kiss her. The last day had been an ordeal, since the last day before the wedding, the bride and groom are not supposed to look at the other. She grabbed Michiru's delicate face, and kissed her. The whole church exploded into clapping. But, almost at the last row of seats, a dark figure moved, and ran out of the church.

_Haruka was sitting on the first row of the Car Dome, now empty, just watching her friends race between them. They had been called to practice, but Haruka had not._

_"No, Tenou, you can take the day off. You will need the strength for your wedding tomorrow." Her manager and trainer winked at her. Haruka could make nothing but smile. Akoro Tayami, the woman that managed her and started to train her, had always cared for her._

_"Hey, Haruka! Congrats!" Haruka woke up of her dreams. Her teammates were waving to her from the pits._

_"Thanks, guys!" Yelled Haruka. She heard a voice behind her. "You are welcome." She turned and saw a grinning Makoto behind her._

_"Hey, Mako. Whuzup?" _

_"Not much, except perhaps that your wife-to-be misses you like hell." Makoto said. She sat down at a side of her._

_"Same here." Haruka was wondering if she could pass all the day without seeing the love of her life. "Yesterday, I bought her this, but I was not able to give it to her." She showed Makoto an "Aishiteru!" card, that inside had written "Aishiteru!" about sixty times, and the letter was Haruka's. Who could think that love could make a strong woman like Haruka a sentimental fool?_

_Makoto smiled. "She feels exactly the same. Here." She gave Haruka a little card, painted by Michiru herself, that had them both painted beautifully on a forest, on fall. It looked as they would be together forever. At a corner, it had the kanji for Aishiteru. Haruka swallowed her own tears._

_"I cannot wait to see her again."_

"Congratulations!" The whole Sailor Gang was there. Even Setsuna was there. Even Mamoru. Both Haruka and Michiru were having the best day of their lives.

"I thought you would never make the big question, Haruka!" Usagi said. In her arms there was a cute baby with short pink hair. Her big red eyes resembled a lot Usagi's blue eyes. In fact, all of her resembled Usagi.

"Well, I did." Haruka smiled. The little baby grabbed her finger and started to play with it. "And how is the princess?"

"You see her now. Chibi Usa never gets tired of playing." Mamoru said.

"It's incredible. She's about to be one year old." Minako said.

"Yes."

They were in silence for a moment. "Well, my friends, may I steal my wife from you for a while?" Haruka grabbed Michiru by the hand and grabbed her by the hand. They started to dance at their own rhythm. For them, there was no more music than the one their hearts created. Cuz for two hearts that were created for each other, there hasn't to be a material world, only the world they create. Unfortunately, this little world that was only for them was violently broken in.

"Stop it!" A feminine voice said. Orchestra, dancing couples, chatting stopped. At the buffet table, Minako and Rei had a piece of cake halfway to their mouths. 

Haruka and Michiru looked at were the voice was. A woman that would be in her early fifties, gray haired, with eyes misted by anger, was there. Michiru looked at her. "M-mother…" Her voice was rather cracked. Her face looked like she was about to cry. A million flashbacks came back to her mind.

"You spoiled brat! I never consented in your marriage. But, no, you ran away with that girl, leaving me alone and with bills to pay!" This woman said. In her insides, Michiru wanted to run, to hide, to die. But she straightened, and grabbed Haruka's hand. Haruka was rather angry at this intrusion, and accompanied Michiru to where this woman was. This made Michiru feel more confident.

"Mothe- no. Yu… do you ever sat to think why I did not invited you to my wedding? After all MY things you sold without my permission? All I wanted was love. You never gave it to me." With this, Michiru ended her argument and turned her back on Yu Kaioh. Humiliated, Yu had to turn over her heels, and leave the party. And never would she come again to Michiru's life.

Somewhere in the room a clap was heard. Another came after it, and another. For a while, all the room was filled with clapping. Then Haruka raised a hand as to shut them up. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!"

Michiru was smiling broadly. 

"Wow. Was that something, or what?" Haruka was carrying her wife to the room they had at the new Tenou household.

"Yes. I am relieved. I feel like a big weight was took off my shoulders."

As the new wives undressed, and searched for their pajamas, which they didn't found, they talked about what a tiring day it had been. Finally tired of not founding her pajama, Haruka opened the bed sheets, got in nude and whistled at Michiru. Michiru turned to see Haruka in bed, with no clothes on, and with her arms stretched out as if to receive her. "What a hell." And she got in bed too, only as Haruka had seen her.

The next morning caught two warm bodies curled up in a bed, both with a face of happiness and peace.

Well, that was it! I'm thinking if I'll do a third part. Tell me if you like it!

Expect more fanfics! I have a lot in my head!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Aquamarine Cathedral III:   
A little bit of magic.  
  
  
"Hey, I'm going to catch you!" Like two kids, Haruka was trying to catch an agile Michiru, that was running in the whole mansion. Tired, Haruka tried to catch her breath. She had just eaten, so she was not very fast now. She walked to the first door she saw, and opened it. Nothing. The next one had the same luck. The only door that she had left was their bedroom's one. She waited a moment. The door partially opened, a hand apeared, and the finger known as index moved back and forth. Haruka grinned mischevously, and ran to the room.  
  
"Ruka-chan..." Michiru, exausted, rested her head on Haruka's breasts. "I want to talk to you."  
"You just did."  
"Moron."  
"You want to go to Mako's new movie?" Haruka asked.  
Makoto Kino was a very said name nowadays. Far away from her dream of becoming a cook, she had had a funny accident. Training in the dojo, Jackie Chan had ran into her. They were now very good friends, and with Mako's talent in martial arts and acrobatics, she had starred in several movies Jackie had made.  
"No, I don't." Michiru seemed kind of sad.  
"Honey, what happens?" Haruka asked, slightly worried.  
"I... we are married."  
"Yes, we are. For over two years now, dear."  
"Chibiusa is three years old now. Ikkuko was born six months ago, Kari is one year old, and even Ami is waiting for her child now."  
Haruka did not know what this conversation, centrated in their friends children, would lead to. Kari was Minako's baby, an adorable blonde baby in whose green eyes you could swim in.  
Ikkuko was the cute little baby Rei had just gave birth. Little time before her birth, Rei's grandpa said Rei would cross her legs and not show Ikkuko the light until she and Chad (that obviously was the father) got married. Rei had to agreed, since she and Chad still lived at the Hikawa Temple. She had abundant black hair, and eyes so big, you could make a book out of them and not to make justice to her penetrating eyes.  
Arter a short romance with a doctor of the Clinic she worked in, Ami got pregnant, of course, acidentally. The guy had said he did not wanted children, so he dumped Ami with an unwanted one. Her human nature won, and Ami said she would not abort. For some reason, she really did wanted the child.  
Haruka caressed Michiru's Aqua hair. "What worries you, love?"  
Michiru sighed. "That we're both woman and..." Michiru mumbled something not very loud. Still, Haruka knew what Michi wanted.  
"I want them too, Michi. More than anything. But, for people like us, it's imposible."  
Michiru started to cry silently.  
  
'You really want it, don't you?' Haruka patted Ami in the back.  
'Yes, I do.'  
An air of 'I want to kill that guy' was in the apartment. All the Sailor Senshi had reunited after one year to help Ami with her problem.  
'But it will interfere with my career.' Ami said, at the edge of tears. She was almost colapsing.  
'What do you care more of, Ami? A human life or your career?' Makoto, always the humanist.  
'Look, Ami, whether you want to abort or not, we will always be there to help you with it. It will be easier if you have a friend.' Usagi said.  
Ami smiled weakly. 'Thanks, guys.'  
  
"Hey, quickly, make a wish!" Michiru said, as a flash of light passed thru the dark sky. Both of them, in silence, made a wish. Funny, cuz it was the same wish that they had made the last time.  
  
"And how did your exam went, honey?" Haruka asked. She received a kiss in the cheek.  
"Do you believe in miracles, Ruka-chan?"  
"Actually, yes, I do."  
"Well, I have a little miracle to say to you." Michiru whispered a secret into Haruka's ear.  
No one on that part of the neighborhood would sleep that night. The yells of happiness were too loud.  
  
  
  
  
Expect Aquamarine Cathedral VI and V! They will be far more exciting!  
Haruka.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Aquamarine Cathedral IV:  
She's so lovely!  
  
  
"The gynecologist could not believe her eyes!" Michiru laughed. Haruka was hugging her from behind, gently caressing her wife's round stomach. Makoto laughed.  
"I guess there's still magic on us."  
"The powerful Sailor Senshi to the rescue!" Minako laughed, and adopted a superhero pose. All laughed, still the laughter was nostalgic. For almost 7 years, the Sailor Senshi had not appeared in Juuban. Newspapers headers looked empty without "Sailor Senshi save the day!". Millions of kids had grown under Sailor Senshi legend. But they were not needed anymore.  
Little Ikkuko started to cry. Rei winced. In nine months and a half, neither Chad or her had slept more than 5 hours without Ikkuko being hungry, needing a diaper, or just being afraid. "Better powerful Mommy to the rescue." She yawned and turned to Michiru. "Just expect the baby. Althought is tired to have her or him crying all day, it's beautiful to see your baby smile."  
Haruka swallowed. Very hard.  
"Well..." Michiru tried to said. "It... it's... ehem..."  
"Ehem, what?" Usagi asked.  
"Double happiness..." Haruka muttered out.  
"Twins?!"  
  
"I cannot believe it." Haruka said. "I'm the luckiest woman in the whole wide world." She extended one hand to touch Michiru's cheek. Both of them were extended on their bed, just chatting. " I have three beauties in my house."  
"Two of them, yet not born." Michiru added. They giggled a little.  
"One month, my love. One month."  
"Any names yet?"  
"Hey, I only said I would give one baby a name. The other one, it's your problem."  
"Ok. Your name?"  
"Haruka."  
"Your BABY name."  
"Hikuri. It was my mother's name."  
"It's a beatiful name, honey." Michiru smiled. She turned on her back and started to see the ceiling. "And I still don't know what name will I put to mine." She felt arms that hugged her.  
"You will, Michi. You will."  
  
"If I like something, it's having Michiru by my side, Dad." Haruka said to her father.  
"I know, kid." Her father said. "I know you will have an incredible life at her side."  
"But Taki doesn't seems to understand it, dad."  
Yuko, Haruka's father, was about to die. Cancer had consumed him to the bones. From the strong man that had taught Haruka how to drive, and had given her her first F-1 cart, the only man that could carry her, and make her laugh at the same time, the only one on her family that aproved her relationship with Michiru, was now in his last days.  
It was true. He would die any minute from now, and she would have to go to her apartment, to cry into her young girlfriend's lap. To cry her father's death.  
Her mother had died when she was 5 years old. Her father had remarried to a woman named Takiko Nagashi. She was a nice woman, but surely did not replaced her mother. And, of course, she did not aproved her relationship with Michiru.  
"Of course you can't see her. You'll marry a nice guy."  
That mere sentence made Haruka sad.  
"Look, Haru-chan..." He was the only one that named her like that. "I will pass away any time now. I'm not opposed to it, kiddo, it was my time. But I won't see my grandchild. Because I know you, in one way or another, will have family with Michiru. "  
Haruka smiled weakly.   
"I don't want you to be sad. I'm only asking for a favor. When you have the first child, I want you to name her after your mother."  
Hikuri... what a nice name. Haruka promised it.  
"I will, Dad. I will."  
She stayed with him hours and hours. Finally...  
"Goodbye, my child. Give my greetings to Michiru."  
And with that, he closed his eyes, and his breathing got slower and slower until there was none. Haruka cried a sole tear.  
"Goodbye, Daddy."   
  
Haruka was eating her nails.  
"She's having them. She's having my babies, and I can't go in. I have to go there. Please."  
"Calm down, Haruka, they didn't let Chad enter either." Rei said, nursing Nei, Ami's baby girl. Why Nei? Cause it was her grandmother's name. Ami was deep asleep. It was about 3:00 am.  
  
"Tenou, Haruka?"  
Haruka raced to the desk. "Yes?"  
"Your wife just gave birth two beautiful babies, both of them healthy and big. Room 203."  
Haruka could have broke Mach 2 the way she was running. She found room 203, and opened it carefully. "Michi?"  
"Darling?"  
Haruka opened the door. "Are... they...?"  
"Look." She had one baby in one arm and the other one was in a craddle. Michiru pointed the one in the craddle. She was blond, with little curls, and deep blue eyes. "She was born first. She's Hikuri." Haruka extended one finger to the craddle. Fully awake, the child giggled and grabbed Haruka's finger. "Wow, she's strong!"  
Michiru just smiled. The kind of smile that she only wore for Haruka. The child that was on her arms, with short green hair, closed eyes, and the thumb stucked in her mouth, opened her blueish eyes briefly, only for closing them later.  
"And this little lady, Michi? Who's she?" Haruka sat at a side of the bed, and gave a brief kiss to Michiru. She kept smiling. Haruka caressed the green curls out of the face of the cute baby. "I know. She's not a baby born of a chemical reaction, as well as her sister. They're born out of wishes, love, and caring. So her name would be..."  
"Of course, Ruka-chan..." Michiru took Haruka's hand, and softly kissed her lips.  
"Aishiteru, Michiru."   
"Aino..." Michiru muttered thru the kiss. Down from there, a baby looked at her parents with a questioning look. In a craddle, by the side of the bed, another baby giggled softly.   
  
  
Ok, part 4 done. Part 5 and 6 to go yet.  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Excepting maybe the fingers and back pain.) Just maybe...  



	5. Aquamarine Cathedral V: A bad side.

Aquamarine Cathedral V:  
It has a bad side. Always.  
  
  
"I think they will get along with the other babies, darling. Don't worry." Haruka patted Michiru on the arm. Haruka and Michiru were arguing if to put Aino and Hikuri in a Kindergarten. Haruka had work to do, but Michiru did not work. She could take care of the two babies.   
"I don't know, baby. I can take care of them." Aino looked up to her Papa, with another questioning look. She always saw Haruka that way when she wanted to ask 'Where are we going now?'. Michiru, noticing it, gently caressed her hair.   
"I wonder if they will like our friends babies. I mean, they're not the youngest anymore." It was true. The last one in having a baby had been Hotaru. Yes, Hotaru. A little before the twins were born, Hotaru had established a free marriage (I mean, they're not married, but they live as a couple) with an American guy named Alexander. She had a very nice baby girl, named Alexa. And after that, Makoto had had another short romance with a stuntmen she knew from years before. Planning to marry, the tragedy came. The worst was that he had not died making a stunt, but in a car crash.  
Now, Makoto was 7 months pregnant. "Chibiusa is a toddler now. Kari and Ikkuko are about to be two years old. Nei is a little older than our twins. Alexa is just six months old. Do I miss someone?"  
"Makoto." Haruka said. "Remember, she's about to have her baby."  
"One may think that we're all done here. But I have the feeling we're not even half-done her."  
"Yes. I get that feeling sometimes."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I think they get a lot along."  
All the babies were playing in a room. Chibiusa, as the biggest sister there, was always with an eye on every baby, to watch they would not get hurt.  
"And the ultimate adittion to the family is not here yet." Mako said, forzing a smile. Since Maki (her late boyfriend) had died, she had been a lot more quieter.  
"And, for my part, the last." Haruka said.  
All of them laughed.  
  
Nanako, Makoto's baby, was born. Years passed. The Senshi noticed they had not grown older, as their babies grew as beatiful as their mothers had been at their age, their fathers grew older.  
Michiru waved the twins goodbye. Haruka did the same with one hand, as she grabbed Michiru. Aside of them, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Rei and Hotaru waved goobye to their respective children. It was a dreaded day by parents, specially by loving parents like them. Their children were now in high school. Nanako entered seventh year, Nei, Hikuri, and Aino entered eighth year, Ikkuko and Kari entered ninth, and Chibiusa, not chibi anymore, entered tenth. They just could not believe how quickly had they grown.  
  
Drama came, because although Ako, Minako's husband and Chad loved their wives with all of their hearts, they were getting old, soon they would die. Gossip came too, because all of them looked exactly like when they were 20 years olds, and were getting near to their 80's. The Senshi daughters never got out of their mothers' house, specially when their fathers' died.  
  
Then, the big golden dream came.  
  
A lonely Usagi extended her arms. Even the man of her life was asleep now, but would soon wake up to a new age. Crystal Tokyo...  
  
Michiru embraced Haruka from behind. A beatiful gown was covering her, and Haruka was dressed as to go to a ball. Two young ladies, one blonde and with short hair, and the other with long and curly aqua hair, came running into the room.  
"Of course!"  
"Not!"  
"Of course!"  
"Not!"  
"Young ladies, what's going on here?" Michiru asked.  
"She said I could not kiss a guy we met, Mom!" Aino whined.  
"For your age, of course you can, young lady. And for your part, Princess Hikuri, I want you to apologize to your sister."  
"Awww, Dad..."  
"Now!"  
A startled Hikuri jumped to position. "Yes, sir!" She turned to Aino. "Sis... would you pardon me?"  
"Of course, Hikuri. All you had to do was ask."  
It was kinda scary. They had looked like they were 14 all of their lives, and worst, they behaved like that. But as a matter of fact, this year, both of them got to 968 years old. They ran out of the room.  
"Darling, I can't even think they will rule over two whole planets. Chibiusa rules her perfectly, as well as Ikkuko and Kari. But will our planets survive our children?"  
"I sure hope so, my love. I hope so."  
"Well, shall we?"  
Haruka smiled. A thousand years had passed. They were about to get to their 1004 birthday, and to their 969 wedding aniversary. Only a love like that could survive a thousand years.  
She offered her arm to Michiru, who took it. A soft voice came in. "I think our job here is not done yet, darling."  
"It is done. Believe me, it will be done."  
Queen Serenity and King Endymion kissed at the distance.  
  
Ok, finale. When you want me to write something, just write it to my mail. By the time, I will be writing fics by miself, and about the themes I want.  
Good if you liked it.  



End file.
